Captain Jack Sparrow
Captain Jack Sparrow is a NoDQ CAW Superstar who debuted in Season 8. He is a former NoDQ CAW Champion. Despite his status as one of Disney's best loved heroes, Sparrow is a heel in NoDQ CAW. Appearance Sparrow is a human male of average height, weight and build He wears a piratical outfit, including a bandana, and has a neatly kept beard. NoDQ CAW History Season 8 Having been hyped via video packages previously, Sparrow made his NoDQ CAW debut at Violent Impulse, interjecting himself in a match between Michael Myers and Leatherface, hitting both with a Pirate's Plunge before stealing Myers' shoes and Leatherface's apron. Sparrow would next appear at Ringside Wars to give Spider-Man and Sabu a Pirate's Plunge before stealing Sabu's genie pants and Spider-Man's mask. Sparrow would again appear unexpectedly at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 4, where he would give Sagat and the Terminator a Pirate's Plunge before stealing Sagat's T-shirt and the Terminator's jacket. At Born With Rage Sparrow would face the Terminator in his first match for NoDQ CAW. Following a back-and-forth contest, Sparrow defeated the Terminator following a Pirate's Plunge. Sparrow and Luigi would attack Link following the latter's victory over Sagat at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 6, with both delivering their finishing moves to Link. At The Road to Title Haunt 2, Sparrow would face Batman in the first round of a mini-tournament to find a #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship. Sparrow would pick up victory in the match after a Guillotine Leg Drop, allowing him to meet Luigi in the final of the tournament to determine who would challenge for the Championship. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 7, Sparrow would face Luigi with the title opportunity on the line. Mario would arrive during the match, brandishing a steel chair. Luigi, in a fierce rivalry with Mario, would beg his brother not to hit him with the chair. Mario obliged and hit Sparrow instead, handing Sparrow the disqualification victory and #1 Contender spot, to Luigi's fury. Sparrow would challenge Link for the NoDQ CAW Championship at Title Haunt. Link had already wrestled earlier in the evening but still put up a strong showing against Sparrow, though he ultimately fell to the Pirate's Plunge, giving Sparrow the NoDQ CAW Championship. Sparrow led Jason Voorhees into a fight atop the Hell In A Cell structure after the main event of the evening before stealing Jason's mask, only to be slammed through the roof of the Cell by Link with a ZDT. Link and Sparrow would face one another for the NoDQ CAW Championship once more at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 8, this time with Sparrow entering as defending Champion. Luigi would get involved in the match and attack Link, giving Link the disqualification victory but not the Championship. Superman would rush out to even the odds and help Link as Jason Voorhees stood atop the entrance ramp, watching intently as the four men fought. At Wreckless Warzone, Sparrow led Team Sparrow. The opening match of the evening was a Triple Threat Match between the team captains, thus Sparrow competed against Link and Jason. Jason looked set to win the match following a Crystal Lake Slam to Link but a well placed kendo stick shot from Sparrow allowed the pirate to nab victory and 3 points for his team when he pinned Link. Sparrow competed again in the main event of the evening, a Fatal Four Way Match between himself, Frankenstein, Link and the Hulk, with the Hulk acting as Luigi's substitute in the match and meaning Team Sparrow had two men in the ring, giving him a distinct advantage. In spite of this, Link would pin Sparrow for a 3-count to win the match and earn enough points to win the event for Team Link. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 9, Sparrow's music would play when the arena lights went out in a tag team encounter between Luigi and the Hulk and The Nintendo Icons. When the lights returned, Link had been kidnapped. Link, it transpired, had been taken away for a beating at the hands of Bouncer Jack and Bacchus, apparently at Sparrow's request, before being thrown off a roof into darkness. Sparrow would defend his NoDQ CAW Championship against Frankenstein at The Road to Thicker Than Blood 4. The Hulk got involved in the match, hoping to make Frankenstein the victor so their match at Thicker Than Blood would be for the Championship, but Frankenstein misread the situation and he and the Hulk brawled. Sparrow capitalised and defeated Frankenstein after Guillotine Leg Drop to retain his Championship. Sparrow would defend his Championship against Mario at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 10. Sparrow would be accompanied by Pocket for this match- the pint-sized manager helped keep the title around Sparrow's waist by providing a distraction and breaking Mario's cover on Sparrow, ending Mario's dreams of Championship gold in misery. At Thicker Than Blood, Sparrow defended the NoDQ CAW Championship against Link in a 15-minute Iron Man Match. Though Link had the upper hand for most of the match, Link would make a costly error in judgement in the late moments of the match, with the final result being a 4-4 tie. The match had no sudden death period in the event of a tie and Sparrow retained the Championship. At The Road to Holiday Havoc 1, Sparrow would defend the NoDQ CAW Championship against the Hulk. Despite the obvious mismatch, Sparrow was able to retain his title as Frankenstein would get involved in the match and attack the Hulk with a kendo stick, giving the Hulk the disqualification victory but not the Championship. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 12, Sparrow teamed with Luigi against Superman and Link. Link was late to turn up to the match and Luigi and Sparrow would capitalise, treating it as a Handicap Match against Superman. Link would eventually arrive and rescue his partner, giving Superman the strength of will to force Sparrow to submit to the Super Sharpshooter. At Holiday Havoc, Sparrow defended his Championship in a Hell In A Cell Match that featured himself, the Hulk, Frankenstein and Superman. Sparrow was clever enough to pick his spots in the match and stay out of conflict with any of the much more dangerous opponents. When Frankenstein and the Hulk gave Superman a double powerbomb through the roof of the cell, Sparrow would capitalise and pin Superman to retain his Championship. At The Road to Fan Frenzy, Sparrow would defend the NoDQ CAW Championship against Batman. Despite Batman putting in a strong showing, Spider-Man would interfere in the match and attack him, allowing Sparrow to pin Batman and win the match after a Venom Bite from Spider-Man. In the main event of Fan Frenzy, Sparrow would defend his NoDQ CAW Championship against Luigi in a Ladder Match, with Link serving as special enforcer. Luigi potentially had the match won but decided to taunt Link by giving Sparrow the Duo ZDT. Link responded by shoving Luigi off the ladder as he reached for the Championship, allowing Sparrow to reset and climb the ladder to victory. At Deadly Sin 2007, Sparrow would defend his Championship against Superman. Sparrow brought everything he had to the fight but and S-5 spelled disaster for him as Superman pinned him to win the Championship. Sparrow would have a rematch for the NoDQ CAW Championship at The Road to Date With Destiny 1, this time in a Hardcore Match. The two men once again took one another to the limit, but it would again be Superman that stood victorious after he forced Sparrow to submit to the Super Sharpshooter. At The Road to Date With Destiny 4, Sparrow competed in a Triple Threat Match to try and impress the fans into voting for the participant they liked the most- Sparrow, Mr. Clean or Frankenstein- with the two losers of the match being entered into a match at Date With Destiny 2007. Sparrow and Mr. Clean worked together well in the match, taking on Frankenstein rather than one another. Frankenstein would be the victor of the match but Mr. Clean and Sparrow would refuse to fight one another, saying they would rather team together. As a result, they were placed in a match against The Slashers for their NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship at The Road to Date With Destiny 6 and told that if they lost that match, they must fight one another at the mega event. Despite the back-stabbing ways of Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees leading to Freddy fighting Mr. Clean and Sparrow solo, Freddy managed to hold his own and would win the match after giving Mr. Clean an Elm Street Driver. After the match, Mr. Clean would attack Sparrow and steal his attire. At Date With Destiny 2007, Sparrow and Mr. Clean faced one another in an astonishingly brutal display of weapon-based violence. Sparrow would pick up the victory in the match after giving Mr. Clean his own finishing move, the Clean Cut. Season 9 Sparrow would enter the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup. His first round opponent was Leatherface. Leatherface was unable to capitalise on any momentum he earned during the match and Sparrow pinned him after using Leatherface's own finishing move, the Slice & Dice, against him. In the second round, Sparrow faced Michael Myers. Sparrow showed amazing resilience in the match and picked up victory after performing Walking the Plank to Myers. In the semifinal round, Sparrow clashed with his old enemy Link. After an incredible back-and-forth contest, Sparrow pinned Link after a Pirate's Plunge to advance to the final of the tournament. In the final, Sparrow faced Superman and Luigi in a Triple Threat Hardcore Match for the NoDQ CAW Championship. After an astonishing, lengthy and brutal encounter, Luigi would pin Sparrow to win the match following a Razor's Edge that also knocked Superman out of the ring. At Bragging Rights, Sparrow faced Jason Voorhees in a Walk the Plank Match, hoping to gain entry to the Match From Hell main event. Unfortunately for Sparrow, a Crystal Lake Slam would seal his fate as Jason hurled him from the gantry to win the match. Real World History Sparrow is the main character of Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean film series and is the mascot of the franchise itself. He is depicted as a cunning, ruthlessly clever pirate whose pursuits are often little more complex than rum and money. All the same, Sparrow is a good man deep down. Unlike most pirates, he makes a point of never killing unless it is utterly unavoidable. Sparrow finds the slave trade abhorrent and it is this belief that often sets him apart from many of the military figures he encounters. Despite his good heart, however, Sparrow remains egotistical and arrogant, traits that often set him at odds with even his closest friends. In-ring Style and Personality Sparrow is a versatile performer in the ring. He is at home on the top rope, on the mat and everywhere in between. He has a finishing move for almost every situation, making him difficult to predict and counter. Sparrow is definitely not above using under-handed tactics. He will often stay out of danger in a match, saving his own hide and waiting for the opportune moment to get involved, often winning matches with the least amount of effort he can manage and at the lowest risk to his personal safety. Sparrow is a flamboyant performer and will often taunt his opponents in a match. As a pirate, he delights in stealing things that don't belong to him, generally an item of clothing belonging to his opponent. Finishing Moves *Pirate’s Plunge (Spinout Chokeslam) *Walking the Plank (Old School) *Death Valley Driver *Guillotine Leg Drop *Running Mongolian Chop *Flying Guillotine Leg Drop *Blockbuster (Top Rope Flipping Neckbreaker) *Rocker Dropper *Top Rope Diving Clothesline *Famouser *'Momentum Shift:' Low Blow Category:Superstars Category:Movie Icons